Rapsodia por un Adiós
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: En el frío mar de Siberia una historia de un Santo se comienza a escribir: la de Hyoga, Santo del Cisne.


El aire gélido golpeó como una cachetada el rostro de la bella mujer que pudo percibir en el aire el olor acre de la muerte acechando. Notó que la inclinación del suelo donde estaba de pie, parada junto a un barandal metálico se hacía muy pronunciada, muy peligrosamente, anunciando que el final se acercaba, pero el conocimiento de su inminente muerte no era lo que le arrebató un sollozo, uno solo, que liberó angustiada. Era ver de lejos a su pequeño escoltado de extraños alejarse de ella, de ser despojada de el, de su vida.

El barco en el que se había embarcado junto con su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, casi cinco, con rumbo a Oriente, era uno que, no tenía mucho de esplendoroso ni especial, de hecho, uno podría decir que este barco era uno recién hecho y nada más, pero no por tener un aspecto de nuevo, sino de montaje. Su sentimiento desde hacía unos días le decía que cosas terribles para su vida se acercaban, cuando recibió una simple llamada de un representante de la Fundación Graude de Japón, que le urgía a llevar a su hijo a Oriente.

"¿Natassia Mirkova?" preguntó la voz con acento oriental en ruso.

"Si, soy yo" respondió temerosa. Jamás recibía llamadas, mucho menos una en medio de la noche.

"Mi nombre es Morishita Shigazagu, de la Fundación Graude" la mención de la Fundación detuvo con angustia su corazón, su piel se sintió punzante alrededor de su cara, esa sensación que nos invade cuando tenemos miedo o muchos nervios, sus manos se enfriaron, aún así, sudaron.

"Si" respondió la mujer estoicamente, mientras que las alarmas de su corazón le gritaban que algo estaba mal, y que se tornaría peor, desde el auricular del almacén más cercano donde incluso ignoraba que existiera un teléfono. Solo ese hombre ruin podía tener el poder de hacer que otros la llevaran hasta él contra su voluntad. Solo ese hombre terrible que le había amenazado con volver a su vida una vez más.

"El Señor Kido desea reunirse con su hijo, ha ordenado que el niño se reúna con el, le hablamos del aeropuerto internacional de Movska, y queremos _pedirle _que permanezca en su casa el día de mañana por la mañana, haciendo que el niño no asista a su escuela, el saldrá de viaje a Japón."

Cuanto había llegado a relacionar ese tono imperativo Natassia con el tono marcado de los orientales al hablar su idioma. Acarició la bella cruz tallada de oro con joyas que algún día recibiera como herencia, una extravagante joya para una habitante de la Unión Soviética, pero que había conservado con muchísimos esfuerzos y herencia de su propia madre, una herencia sin papeles, pero que enmarcaba toda una manera de ver la vida.

Natassia había crecido escuchando los relatos cristianos de los ortodoxos acerca de la verdad de Cristo, de su papel de salvación en el mundo, de cómo una mujer había llevado en su vientre a quien salvaría al mundo, de su renunciación a su hijo.

"¡Madre de Dios!" fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar en voz baja cuando la línea se cortó. "¡Hyoga!" pensó angustiada.

Prontamente comenzó a calcular sus posibilidades mientras la devolvían en silencio los hombres que habían ido por ella en una vieja camioneta de ruidoso motor.

Podría intentar escapar de ahí, llevarse a Hyoga lejos y no permitir que le separaran de su hijo. Tan pronto como pudo (y solo tras ingresar a su vivienda, obviamente), se fue hasta su habitación (que compartía con Hyoga) y buscó debajo de su colchón los ahorros que estaba conservando para hacerle un regalo al niño para Navidad (tan cercano al cumpleaños de su propio hijo, su Ángel de Alas Blancas, solía decirle). Al mover el colchón, el niño entreabrió sus ojazos grises, y miró a su madre hundido en la almohada y envuelto en las cobijas.

"¿Mamushka?" preguntó el niño con su tierna vocecilla, y cerrando sus ojos al sentirlos adoloridos por la luz que había prendido la madre en la estancia-sala-comedor-toda la casa que estaba justo fuera de la única habitación de la paupérrima vivienda.

"Hyoga, duerme... duerme mi querido" respondió la madre habiendo extraído el tesoro buscado y sentándose rápidamente junto al pequeño, que al escuchar el tono tranquilizador de su madre y su caricia gentil sobre sus rubios cabellos sonrió. Natassia le llamaba "su ángel", pero para Hyoga, su madre era el real ángel, su mundo, su todo.

"¿No dormirás?" preguntó amodorrado con voz susurrante, resistiéndose a renunciar a seguir soñando.

"En un momento, mi querido" respondió la mujer forzando una angustiosa sonrisa, inútil, el niño no la veía, ya había cerrado los ojos y había vuelto a dormir profundamente. El niño volvió su cabeza para el otro lado, ofreciendo su nuca mostrando su revuelta cabellera blonda. La mujer siguió sus caricias maternales, sus caricias pródigas, sus caricias temerosas. Se lo arrebatarían. Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Se lo arrebatarían y ella no podría hacer más nada que aceptarlo todo.

El cabello del pequeño era suave, era gentil, como el plumaje de un cisne. Y eso era Hyoga para ella, el único signo evidente de la gentileza y suavidad de su vida. Solitaria. Huérfana. Viviendo en medio de ningún lado. Usada y abandonada por un déspota hombre de Oriente, Hyoga era el único momento de sonrisa que la vida le había dado, una fotografía de un momento feliz exclusivo que crecía junto con ella, que alentaba su vida, que le daba las fuerzas y el coraje, pero sobre todo, la ilusión y la esperanza de que ella estaba en este mundo con el propósito de estar a su lado.

Sus ojos ardieron y su sonrisa cambió a una mueca de dolor que estaba conteniendo por no venir. En otras circunstancias, se habría reprochado ser presa de la desesperación, pero si se llevaban a su hijo, a Hyoga, a _su Hyoga_... ¿qué más podría ella hacer? Una lágrima escapó primero de su ojo derecho, la salida de la salada manifestación de miedo, de desesperación, de terror, le hendió la piel, le causó comezón a sus lagrimales... ¡no quería llorar! Pero a las primeras dos lágrimas, le siguieron otras dos, y luego otras dos, y luego... paró de contar. Se llevó su mano izquierda a su boca y mordió su dedo índice para evitar que su voz y su boca fueran tan traicioneras como lo habían sido sus lágrimas y sus ojos. Renuentemente dejó de acariciar a Hyoga, tomó los rublos que tenía en su regazo y se levantó para no molestar al pequeño.

Vació el contenido de billetes y monedas en la mesa, que era desayunador, comedor, merendero, escritorio, mesa de cocina, y prácticamente, sala. ¡Cuántas horas felices podía ella rememorar al estar sentada ahí frente a su hijo comiendo siempre vigorosamente y sin chistar lo que le preparaba de comida! Hyoga era un sueño hecho realidad, jamás dando problemas a su madre, sin protestar jamás, obedeciéndola en todo, siempre queriendo agradarla, siempre queriendo hacerla feliz. El solo hecho de preparar la comida en esta mesa era un momento feliz para Natassia, que sentía ilusión por poder hacer algo que su pequeño disfrutara, que lo hiciera feliz.

Jamás dejó de maravillarse en como la dulce y santa ignorancia del pequeño nunca, jamás reparó en la ausencia de un padre, como jamás reparó que sus ojos eran ligeramente más rasgados que las del resto de los demás, que su casa fuera pobre y gris, que su entorno fuera blanco y helado, que sus cielos fueran muchas veces grises por las nubes de tormenta de aguanieve, que sus ropas fueran raídas e insuficientes para cubrirles el frío. Y esa misma ignorancia inocente de su hijo le fueron suficientes para tomarle de la mano y volar junto con el en ese cielo evadido de ensueño, y ella dejó de reparar en todo eso, porque Hyoga le había enseñado a sonreír a pesar de eso, porque él la tenía a ella, y en retorno, ella lo tenía a él.

"¡Dios!" exclamó con voz aguda y baja cuidando no despertarle y evidenciarle su angustia. Los billetes no daban lo suficiente siquiera para tomar un tren que les llevara al pueblo más cercano ¿cómo podría sacarlo en medio de la noche y sin dinero? ¿qué podrían comer? Esa llamada de teléfono fue un despertador cruel que la sacó del ensueño en el que había vivido, un yunque que la había aprisionado con crueles grilletes y que la habían hecho chocar contra la dura realidad del suelo congelado de su mundo: su pobreza, su impotencia. La desesperación la llevó a contemplar el llamar a la policía y denunciar las intenciones de esos hombres por sacar a un ciudadano soviético de su territorio y llevarlo a Japón. "¡Esa podría ser una solución!" pensó en su angustia. Pero, la estación más cercana de policía estaban a kilómetros de ahí, no había nada que cuidar aquí, así que los puestos de avanzada además carecían del personal suficiente, para estas horas quizá estarían ahogados en vodka, y la temperatura afuera era inclemente, se congelarían en cuestión de horas. Con tristeza, Natassia, llegó a la conclusión de que, la única salida posible, era una que jamás podría contemplar con seriedad.

Se santiguó. Se hincó y pidió perdón en oración.

"Mi dulce Señor Jesús" pensó en su mente. "Perdón por tener pensamientos malignos, no deseo la muerte de nadie... ¡discúlpame!" Su temor de haber pecado más se tradujo en una desconfianza por su Dios en cuanto a la forma que extraería venganza de su pecado. "¡Ahora no me ayudará si le pido que me dejen a mi hijo... que no me lo lleven de aquí!" pensó angustiada.

Sería absurdo.

Ella había deseado que ellos murieran en el camino, y en un último caso, tomar su vida y la de su hijo para no separarlos... pero ¿cómo podría ella hacerle daño a aquel niño que vivía por ella? ¿cómo podría ella recompensar con ese acto vil y contra Dios la bondad y la confianza que su amor conllevaban? Desafiando más la ira de Dios, la mujer lamentó que este fuera un varón, jamás podría entender lo que ella sentía en estos momentos. Se volvió a arrepentir. Y a su miedo y pavor, se aunaron los sentimientos de remordimiento por haber sido sacrílega.

"Clemente Virgen María" pensó Natassia llevando su frente al suelo postrándose ante la invisible Dama Celestial. "¡Tú puedes comprenderme! ¡Tú puedes entender mi angustia! ¡Tú que acompañaste a tú Hijo y que eres madre del Dios Vivo! ¡Ten piedad de mí! ¿Qué debo hacer, mi Señora? ¿Qué _puedo _hacer?"

Recuerdos.

Recuerdos de su madre muriendo, de sus consejos para con ella.

"Hija, jamás abandones a Dios y Él no te abandonará a ti" aconsejó la mujer desde su lecho de muerte. "Recuerda el dulce nombre de María cuando muera y ruégale que me acompañe a ver a Nuestro Señor, acércate a Dios y a María en tus momentos de angustia, pues ella como mujer te comprenderá, así como marcó el camino que una mujer buena y virtuosa debe seguir."

"¡Si, Mamushka!" respondió la joven atesorando las palabras de su madre en su corazón.

Natassia frunció el ceño, apretó sus ojos cerrados recordando esos momentos.

"Jamás abandones a Dios y Él no te abandonará a ti"

"Jamás abandones... jamás abandones..." repitió en voz baja. Natassia y de pronto abrió los ojos. "¡Jamás abandonaré a mi hijo!" dijo finalmente resuelta.

Siempre había aceptado todo de la manera más servil, de la manera más dócil. Pero hoy, en esta noche que el robo de su vida se perpetraba y que se consumaría con su separación de Hyoga, no podría ella hacerlo de esa forma. Ignoraba como sacarían a su hijo de la Unión Soviética, pero fuera cual fuera la manera ¡ella estaría con él todo el tiempo!

Natassia no durmió esa noche. Solo se dedicó a abrazar a Hyoga en su lecho compartido, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al de ella, respirando de forma serena y pausada. Sintiendo y escuchando su corazoncito. Respirando su aliento. A veces, las lágrimas la volvían a traicionar. Lo abrazó, y al fin, cuando la noche agonizaba en la madrugada, el cansancio del llanto, de la angustia, del dolor la venció y durmió.

Múltiples besitos en su cara interrumpieron su sueño, acompañado de un fulgor mortecino y grisáceo que se colaba por su ventana. Al cambiar su gesto, escuchó la traviesa carcajada infantil de Hyoga que disfrutaba de ver que estaba despertando a su madre. Ataque de besos múltiples una vez más. El niño la miró tras terminar su dosis de cariñitos traviesos y la miró directamente a los ojos para contemplar a su madre con ojos inflamados.

"¡Mamushka!" exclamó el pequeño. "¿Tienes gripa?" preguntó asombrado.

"¡Qué bello despertar! ¡Qué lindo rostro! ¡Qué voz tan divina!" pensó con tristeza Natassia. "Te amo, Hyoga."

El niño no esperó respuesta, saltó del lecho para correr al resto de la casa que era un sobrepuesto cuarto casi tan grande como la habitación donde dormían.

"¡Mamushka, Mamushka!" gritó el niño de pronto alarmado.

El corazón de Natassia se detuvo de dolor, y un gesto de pánico petrificó su rostro. Con terror infinito se levantó y tocó el piso con pie descalzo, sin sentirlo, saliendo como una loca y tirando a su paso una lámpara rompiéndola. El estrepitoso sonido destrozó de igual forma sus dañados nervios.

"¡Hyoga! ¡Hyoga!" gritó Natassia a todo pulmón. "¡Hijo no me dejes!"

Al salir, observó que el niñito la miraba sorprendido sentado frente a la mesa con los billetes y monedas de rublos en las manos sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Natassia se detuvo al ver el gesto de incomprensión de su hijo, y su alivio se volvió vergüenza. Estornudó. Hasta ahora reparaba que estaba descalza.

"Mamushka..." exclamó el pequeño. "¿Sigues dormida? ¿Tienes pesadillas?"

No podía fingir una sonrisa. Era demasiado. Simplemente no podía. Pero... por Hyoga tendría que poder. Sonrió y se acercó a su hijo.

"Si, tuve una pesadilla... Mamushka tonta." Replicó a la respuesta de su hijo.

"Siéntate." Ordenó el pequeño mariscal con vocecilla invitante.

"¿Qué?" preguntó extrañada Natassia.

"¡Siéntate!" Reiteró el niño.

La mujer se sentó al lado del pequeño.

"Cierra los ojos." Agregó el rubio infante.

Natassia lo hizo, y sintió como desde el suelo, el pequeño Hyoga escalaba la enorme montaña de sus rodillas para besarle sus ojos con devoción absoluta. Mientras la besaba, el niño la miró y le dijo.

"Mamushka... _¡jamás te dejaré sola! ¡jamás dejaré de verte y cuidarte mientras duermes!_"

Natassia abrió los ojos y miró frente de si el dulce rostro que era su cielo y ahora su agonía, que la miraba con una sonrisa protectora, queriendo luchar contra los demonios que aquejaban a su madre. La luz del día grisáceo le daba un halo alrededor de su rostro... "Si esta visión no es lo que más se asemeja a un ángel..." pensó Natassia con dolor. "... Es lo más cercano que tengo de mirar a un _santo._"

Natassia abrazó al pequeño y le correspondió los besos.

"¡Qué Dios te bendiga, Ángel de Alas Blancas!" acusó con una sonrisa amarga. En medio de sus momentos más angustiosos, Hyoga seguía siendo en su inocencia ignorante un consuelo.

"¡Mira, Mamushka!" gritó el pequeño desviando su atención de su madre y señalando a la mesa. "¡Mira lo que hallé!" dijo jubiloso. "¡Dinero! ¡Mucho dinero! ¿Nos lo habrá traído Dios, Mamushka?" preguntó el pequeño. "Yo creo que si... hemos sido buenos ¿verdad, Mamushka?" preguntó el niño preguntándose qué harían con esa fortuna inesperada.

Una vez más las lágrimas amagaron con salir.

"Si, Hojuela de Nieve." Respondió Natassia acariciando el rostro del pequeño. "Hemos sido buenos."

"¡Dios es muy bueno!" exclamó el niño feliz y orgulloso de haber sido premiado por ese ser que su madre valoraba tanto, el que le había regalado esa cruz a su mamá, al que le hablaba cuando iban a comer y antes de dormir... en muchos sentidos, Hyoga no resentía la presencia de un padre porque sentía que un Dios lo era. "¿Y qué haremos con esto?" preguntó el niño ansioso.

Natassia lo vio de vuelta y dijo.

"Iremos de viaje, Hyoga."

"¿De viaje?" preguntó el pequeño extrañado ante esta respuesta. "¿A dónde?"

Natassia asumió su papel de dar seguridad y respuestas, de guiarlo, y asumió su compromiso de no abandonar a Hyoga.

"A un lugar muy lejos, allá, donde el Sol se esconde." Dijo la mujer. "Donde conocerás a alguien que quiere que estés a su lado."

El niño la observó de vuelta sin poder comprender con exactitud sus palabras, e inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia la izquierda, volvió a preguntar intrigado.

"¿Qué esté a su lado? ¿Quién, Mamushka?" Su timbre infantil era prodigioso, enmarcado por la duda.

"Tú padre, Hyoga. Tú padre es el que desea que vayas con él." Dijo finalmente aspirando profundamente llenándose de valor.

El niño abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Era la primera vez que escuchaba mencionar que tenía un padre.

"¿Mi padre?" preguntó sin acertar a decir otra cosa.

Natassia asintió con su cabeza valientemente, sonriendo para transmitir confianza. El niño bajó su vista ordenando sus pensamientos que se agolparon todos como la nieve que se apilaba junto a la puerta cerrada y que le hacía tropezar en ocasiones durante las mañanas. Miró la superficie de la mesa donde las monedas se revolvían con los billetes gastados que Dios les había regalado, veía las manos cruzadas de su madre sobre su regazo. Miró los tres platos que tenían para comer y los dos vasos vueltos sobre si, con gotas congeladas de haber sido lavados para volver a ser usados. Miró las valientes parrillas viejas y reusadas cientos de veces para calentar sus alimentos. Pero nada se quedaba en su mente, que había memorizado estos detalles rutinarios a fuerza de verlos repetirse durante su corta vida. Hoy, una presencia extraña de un concepto relacionado con una palabra nueva en su vida hacían que su mundo fuera diferente. Su padre. Y no estaría aquí en la casa de siempre. Se iría de viaje para ver a su padre a donde el sol se metía.

Natassia lo estudiaba con interés. Observaba a su hijo y podía casi asegurar lo que pasaba por su cabecita, lo conocía tanto. Para Natassia había sido muy doloroso tener que obligar a Hyoga a aterrizar junto con ella en su caída, aunque haría todo lo posible por amortiguar su llegada al suelo, para que no fuera tan desgraciada como la suya propia.

"¿Mamushka?" atinó a responder finalmente Hyoga tras unos momentos.

"¿Sí, hijo?" preguntó la mujer al cuestionamiento del pequeño ser que era su vida entera.

"¿Vendrás conmigo?" preguntó el niño con tintes de temor en su voz. "¿Me acompañarás a donde el sol se mete?"

Las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas más, así como su impulso por abrazar a su hijo, la única posesión aparte de su cruz que le significaban algo en su vida a la bella joven rubia de cabello lacio y largo y rostro angelical.

"¡Si hijito!" respondió Natassia con desesperación abrazando al pequeño. "¡Yo iré contigo a donde se esconde el sol!"

Comenzaron entonces los preparativos para la excursión. Hyoga miraba todo asombrado, viendo como su madre ("mamushka") guardaba en un viejo beliz sus tres prendas de ropa, apiladas con algunas fotografías y papeles.

"¿Y cómo nos iremos, Mamushka?" preguntó el pequeño lleno de curiosidad.

"Tú padre mandará a unos hombres por nosotros, Hyoga." Respondió Natassia mientras aseguraba que la maleta se cerrara. "Y entonces sabremos como nos iremos."

"¿Y porqué no viene él?" preguntó Hyoga naturalmente.

Natassia apretó sus labios conteniendo responder que este hombre era un ser más frío que la madrugada de Siberia.

Ese alto extranjero ya llevaba estudiándola varios minutos. Natassia apuró el contenido de la jarra con café que servía en la mesa contigua de un restaurante para extranjeros en Moscú. Su corazón latió aprisa, mientras que veía como aquel hombre con gesto arrogante, pedía que se le acercara uno de los jefes del restaurante. Este hombre se inclinó solo para mirar a la bella rubia, espigada y frágil, que servía ahora un té al compañero del parroquiano. El jefe asintió y respondió afirmativamente cualquier cosa al Oriental.

"¿Es usted tonta?" preguntó una voz masculina indignada. Natassia observó que había derramado algo de líquido sobre la mesa al superar el límite de capacidad de la tacita de té.

"¡Discúlpeme usted, por favor!" dijo nerviosamente y limpiando rápidamente con una servilleta la mesa. "¡Ahora le traigo otra taza!"

Mientras se alejaba, alcanzó a escuchar como el militar exclamaba.

"No deja de ser una campesina a pesar de su belleza."

Se dirigió a la barra y dejó la charola con jarras a un lado para apoyarse nerviosa. Esa mirada pesada de ese hombre la llenaban de angustia.

"¡Natassia!" escuchó detrás de ella. Se irguió sorprendida para encontrarse con el jefe del restaurante, el mismo que había asentido al ser señalada junto con ese hombre.

"¡Señor Milkov, disculpe usted, no volverá a ocurrir, fue un accidente!" dijo la mujer pensando que sería reprendida por su error.

"No, no..." replicó Milkov con gesto indiferente con sus regordetas manos. "Deja eso, quiero que me acompañes."

Natassia sabía que eso no era un procedimiento rutinario de trabajo.

"¿A dónde, señor?" preguntó temerosa.

Molesto, y girando sobre sus talones, Milkov miró de vuelta a Natassia, asombrado porque le hubiera pedido una explicación una mesera.

"Le estoy ordenando que me acompañe, Natassia." Respondió el hombre al borde de perder la paciencia, resaltando las ojeras de sus ojos redondos y la palidez de su piel que mostraba ya algunas arrugas.

"Señor ¡no me despida! ¡Sólo fue un accidente!" replicó como argucia de escape y forzar una explicación que era evidente no le iban a dar. "¡Puedo ofrecer una disculpa más a esos hombres, pero no me despida!"

Milkov se detuvo y aspiró profundamente.

"Ya le dije que no la despediré, Natassia... solo quiero que venga conmigo a conocer a alguien." Respondió al fin el hombre, confirmando los temores de la rubia.

"¿A _alguien_?" preguntó ella esperando una respuesta más. Milkov no cayó en su juego. "Pero... ¿quién servirá a las personas si les dejo? ¡Ahora mismo no puedo...!"

Aspirando más fuertemente, Milkov se viró exasperado hacia la joven, y tomándola con una de sus grandes manos del delicado mentón respondió.

"Déjeme a mí la solución de los problemas, Natassia, usted está aquí para obedecer lo que le ordeno." Su tono no fue agitado, pero fue impositivo sin embargo.

"Si, señor Milkov."

Respondió la mujer agachando la cabeza. Tal y como había previsto, la llevaron ante el oriental que le había mirado todo el tiempo, y tras una generosa propina, les llevaron a una mesa apartada del resto que incluso tenía unas cortinas rojas que les brindaban cierta privacidad (se decía que altos agentes del gobierno y del Partido arreglaban algunos asuntos ahí, así que esto era muestra de el poder de este extranjero para poder acceder a sitios que de otra forma, eran totalmente restringidos).

"Siéntate." Invitó en perfecto ruso el hombre de gesto imponente. Tenía su rostro cubierto de barba.

"Yo estoy bien así, señor." Respondió Natassia con miedo. El oriental se levantó y la sentó en el sillón para que quedara de frente a él. Natassia se agazapó con miedo, mientras que el japonés, se sentaba sin dejar de tocar una mano de ella.

"¿Porqué tiemblas?" preguntó el hombre a la mujer. "¿Crees que te haré daño?" Agregó.

Natassia temió a responder de manera honesta. Podría perder su empleo, y con su madre enferma no podía darse el lujo de esperar a que le reubicaran, además, a veces, el tener acceso a servir a algunos extranjeros le aseguraban ciertas propinas.

Entonces, para su miedo más grande, Natassia pudo presenciar como el hombre parecía endurecer más sus facciones mientras apretaba más el toque de sus manos.

"Natassia... _yo sé_ que eres creyente." Dijo el hombre con una voz que para la bella rusa pareció ligeramente diferente a la que el hombre tenía antes, un poco menos impresa del acento oriental, su postura, ahora un poco más arrogante le daba una presencia casi temible, y ¿cómo sabía que era creyente? "¿Podrías creer, Natassia, que tú estás destinada a ser la madre de uno de los salvadores del mundo?"

Natassia abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa. ¿Madre de un salvador? ¿Qué quería decir ese hombre? ¿Cómo sabía que ella creía en eso?

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó ella aún con temor, pero ahora dirigida más por su propia curiosidad.

"Natassia, yo soy el vehículo para que tú puedas dar al mundo a un salvador necesario para el futuro... ¡pronto todos los hombres estarán en peligro y tú hijo podrá salvarlos!"

Las palabras de ese hombre la llenaban de angustia, quiso sacudirse el abrazo del hombre, pero otra parte de ella se sentía fascinada, subyugada ante las mismas, ante la presencia de este oriental que en estos momentos parecía otro.

"Creé, Natassia... creé." Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente de ella y sentirlo cerca... muy cerca.

Protegidos por la privacidad de las cortinas nadie hizo nada. El jefe del restaurante contaba los rublos de esa generosa propina por la reservación del sitio, mientras que esperaba con toda su alma (los soviéticos no creen en Dios) que ningún Camarada Respetable, llegara pidiendo el lugar.

Las lágrimas de Natassia y sus sollozos ahogados fueron ignorados por el hombre que se levantó apretándose el pantalón y subiendo la cremallera de este. Con voz solemne dijo:

"Pasado un tiempo mandaré por mi hijo para que se reúna conmigo e inicie su camino a la salvación del mundo, mujer, no hagas nada tonto, tengo ojos en todas partes y sabré siempre exactamente donde estás tú y mi hijo... ¡estás haciendo algo por el mundo! Y con el tiempo, lo comprenderás."

El hombre salió del apartado dejando a Natassia en estado de shock, ella solo atinó a levantarse y bajarse la falda sintiéndose sucia, mancillada.

Se bañó esa noche al llegar a casa, y tardó mucho. Casi podía oler al respirar el humor de ese hombre que le había dicho que estaría siempre vigilada. Lo había demostrado ya ahora, cuando luego de que su madre muriera y ella tuviera un hijo, decidiera irse, temiendo que alguna vez ese asqueroso hombre volviera a presentarse, o que ese malvado jefe suyo pensara que era una mercancía a la venta al mejor postor. Y lo cierto, es que, su pequeño hijo, con todo y todo, era una bendición en su vida. No importaba las circunstancias, Hyoga era una dulce presencia en su vida.

Fue un proceso mental muy extraño. Pero las palabras de su madre la llevaron a aceptar con más cristiana resignación el hecho. Se alejó de Moscú y su perdición, y puso la mayor distancia que pudo entre ella y cualquier sitio que pudiera ser lógico en el mapa para esconderse. Así que Siberia otorgaba con su vasto desierto helado lugares para esconderse... claro, no podía despegarse demasiado de la civilización, un pequeño caserío y... ¡hasta allá la había encontrado! Era inútil intentar hacer otra cosa, pensó resignada mientras salía de la habitación con la maleta en la mano dispuesta a esperar a que esos hombres llegaran.

Tocaron la puerta de pronto, sobresaltándole. Natassia sabía que habían llegado por ellos. Hyoga se abrazó a la pierna de su madre, mientras ella abría la puerta y se encontraba con dos hombres envueltos en abrigos pesados de piel negros, con lentes oscuros cubriendo sus rostros.

"Venimos por el niño." Dijo uno de ellos escueta y directamente a la mujer, mientras que de detrás de la belleza se asomaba un chiquillo de cuatro años de mirada inteligente y curiosa que les observaba intrigado.

"Hyoga, ve por tus mitones que he olvidado sobre la cama." Pidió Natassia al niño quien asintió y dejó a la mujer. Natassia frunció el ceño y ahogó toda el miedo que le invadía para confrontar a esos hombres.

"¡El niño no se va si no le acompaño!" replicó la mujer de ojos grises como los del niño con determinación.

Los dos orientales se miraron, mientras que hablaban en su idioma. Cercano a la casa, un automóvil se encontraba detenido cerca de ahí, uno de ellos señaló con su cabeza al vehículo mientras que el otro asentía y corría hacia allá. Natassia siguió todo con interés, mientras que el hombre, exhalando humo de su boca la veía desde detrás de esos lentes oscuros. El acompañante del hombre cerró la puerta fuertemente y volvió rápidamente llevando consigo dos bultos. El hombre que había permanecido con Natassia volvió a hablar en su idioma y ahora señaló a la mujer con la cabeza con el mismo gesto, el otro volvió a asentir con su cabeza y extendió el paquete a la desconcertada rubia.

Al recibirlo, extendió lo que era, y un pequeño abrigo azul cayó sobre la nieve... ¡un abrigo de la talla exacta de Hyoga! Natassia se inclinó por el rápidamente esperando que no se mojara con la nieve y luego se dio cuenta que en sus manos tenía también un abrigo de su talla exacta en color rosa. Con alivio, pudo darse cuenta que el hombre no había planeado que Hyoga se fuera sin ella. Agradeció a Dios con fe y al ver a Hyoga le puso el abrigo.

"Es hora de irnos, Hyoga."

Dijo intentando acallar sus miles de dudas y su temor ante este gesto inesperado de generosidad y humanidad de aquel hombre.

"Si, Mamushka." Dijo el niño obediente tras ser cubierto por el abrigo.

Abordaron el vehículo de asientos acolchados y vidrios polarizados de interiores elegantes, la cual, mostraba por delante, una pequeña banderita de la Unión Soviética ondeando incesantemente ante el rápido avance del automóvil, eso, respondía las preguntas de Natassia de si las autoridades de migración pondrían objeciones para abandonar el país.

El viaje duró todo el día y parte de la noche, atravesando cientos de kilómetros de viaje hasta llegar a un puerto. Despertó al pequeño Hyoga cuando el auto se detuvo.

"¿Mamushka?" preguntó el pequeño adormilado, tallándose los ojos con los mitones puestos. "¿Ya llegamos a donde se esconde el sol?" preguntó cansado.

"No, mi amor." Respondió la mujer. "Abordaremos ese barco para que nos lleve hasta allá."

"¿Barco? ¿Cuál barco?" preguntó el niño que miró con sorpresa la respuesta al tener frente de si un enorme objeto encadenado y con una escalera por donde abordaba un cúmulo de gente.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo uno de los hombres al abrir la puerta. "Ya va a partir."

Natassia arropó a su hijo para evitar que el aire congelado le enfermara y puso un pie fuera del automóvil para mirar desde allí la imponente vista de ese transporte que la alejaría de su suelo natal para siempre. Aspiró profundamente sin poder acallar las voces de duda y temor que volvieron a alertarla. Sería inútil resistirse, como siempre.

Subieron por la rampa, ella, delante de esos hombres que les escoltarían todo el camino, llevando a Hyoga de la mano. Los hombres se atrasaron un poco mientras mostraban los documentos de sus acompañantes, todo salió bien.

Fueron llevados hasta un camarote donde fueron dejados. Hyoga, aunque excitado por todo, al tocar la cama se durmió de inmediato. La cama estaba rodeada por un velo y era muy suave. Mientras cambiaba al niño y lo cobijaba, Natassia quiso invitarse a sentirse cómoda, pero le resultaba imposible. Nerviosa, antes de apagar la luz se acercó hasta la única ventana del camarote y pudo ver en cubierta a uno de los dos hombres que les vigilarían acentuando su sentimiento de alerta, mientras que un presentimiento comenzó a estrujarle el corazón, anunciándole una separación de su pequeño angelito de alas blancas.

Cuando abrió los ojos tras unas horas de sueño, notó con alarma que Hyoga no estaba junto a ella, alarmada, se levantó rápidamente y se cubrió con un abrigo para salir de su camarote. Salió y no vio a ninguno de los hombres que les escoltaban por ningún lado y su sensación de miedo se hizo más patente. Caminó rápidamente por la cubierta hasta encontrar, recargado en el barandal, a Hyoga, que miraba maravillado la extensión del mar y los glaciares lejanos, enmarcados con los colores nacarados de una Aurora Boreal.

"¿Hyoga?" preguntó la mujer con su voz dulce, aliviada de ver a su hijo a su alcance.

El niño se volvió hacia su madre y sonrió.

"¡Mira Mamushka, creo que ya estamos cerca de donde el sol se esconde, mira todas esas luces!"

Natassia se aproximó hasta el pequeño y lo apartó de la baranda.

"Hijo, no te acerques tanto, podrías caer y ahogarte."

El niño obedeció la orden de su madre. Llevándose su mano al pecho, la hermosa Natassia se desprendió de la Cruz que su madre le diera y la mostró al frente del pequeño que miró el pendiente con ojos de sorpresa.

Natassia se volvió hacia su hijo y le colgó el crucifijo con una sonrisa.

"Quiero regalarte esto, Hyoga." Dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente al pequeño.

"Gracias, Mamushka, pero... es tuya." Dijo el pequeño sin atinar a comprender lo que ocurría.

"Ahora es tuya, mi amor." Respondió Natassia sonriente. "Es para que te acuerdes siempre de mi, y que me lleves cerca de tu pecho a todas partes." Agregó.

"Mamushka... ¡yo siempre me acuerdo de ti!" respondió Hyoga tiernamente.

Natassia sonrió con la ternura que su hijo le causaba, con el amor que le inspiraba. "Yo lo sé, mi vida." Respondió una vez más.

A lo lejos, alcanzó a escuchar dos, tres chapoteos fuertes y volvió su mirada preguntándose qué podía ser.

"¿Qué pasa, Mamushka?" preguntó el niño al mirar el gesto preocupado de su madre.

"No sé, hijo." Respondió Natassia volviendo a sentir esa angustia que le había acompañado desde que abordaran el barco. Tomó de la mano al pequeño y habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando de pronto, el barco se estremeció con fuerza.

"¡Madre de Dios!" exclamó Natassia abrazando a su hijo y aferrándose a lo primero que encontró ante el violento movimiento. El barco volvió a estremecerse y escuchó algunos gritos lejanos.

"¿Qué pasa, Mamushka?" preguntó el niño asustado.

Corriendo, los hombres que les habían acompañado durante el viaje se acercaron y recogieron al niño rápidamente.

"¡Hyoga, Hyoga, hijo!" gritó angustiada mientras la dejaban tirada, el pequeño logró escalar a uno de los hombros de aquellos extraños mientras gritaba:

"¡Mamushka, Mamushka!"

Con fuerza inusitada impulsada por el miedo y su amor, Natassia logró ponerse de pie y correr rápidamente hacia donde llevaban al pequeño, y vio con sorpresa que muchos pasajeros habían abandonado el barco, en algunos botes salvavidas que se alejaban de éste, el cual, como animal herido, desprendía oscura y espesa ráfaga de humo al chocar con un iceberg. Con miedo, se volvió para ver que su hijo estaba siendo subido a uno de estos botes por uno de estos hombres, su primer instinto fue dar un paso hacia este.

"¡Hyoga!" exclamó levantando su mano queriendo alcanzar al pequeño.

"¡Mamushka!" gritó el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Quiero a mi Mamushka!" rogó con todas sus fuerzas.

Natassia dio un paso pero la detuvo el otro hombre parte de su escolta y la miró desde detrás de sus lentes con gesto serio e inexpresivo, para negar simplemente con la cabeza. Con angustia, Natassia miró de vuelta al bote y se percató de que no había más que lugar para una sola persona ahí, y llegó al conocimiento de que ese sitio no era para ella. Todo parecía de pronto unirse en un gigantesco rompecabezas delante de ella... la intención era que saliera con Hyoga, pero nunca fue que ella arribara a Oriente con el. Cerró sus ojos con dolor, con amargura, lamentando tener que separarse de su pequeño Ángel de Alas Blancas, de no volver a despertar para verle besándole el rostro. Bajó su mano rindiéndose, entregándose. De cualquier forma, si eso implicaba que se habría quedado sin el al llegar a Japón era lo más misericordioso que podían hacerle. El hombre simplemente asintió y corriendo saltó por la barandilla para llegar en un chapuzón al agua y nadar para ser socorrido en su abordaje del apretujado bote salvavidas, donde un histérico Hyoga gritaba por su madre en medio de una crisis nerviosa.

"¡Mamushka, Mamushka!"

El barco se inclinó demostrando que su agonía estaba comenzando, y el estertor final de el metal desvencijándose, quebrándose como un cascarón ahogó con el ruido del agua agitándose frenética, los aún más frenéticos gritos del pequeño.

"Adiós, Hyoga..." dijo Natassia resignada, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas ahora si, invitadas y necesarias para patentar su dolor y su despedida enmarcada en hielo. "Mi hijo, pedazo de mí, que Dios te bendiga y que te acompañe, mi amor... podrás salvar al mundo, porque tu salvaste mi vida y la hiciste digna de ser vivida."

Pensó tristemente en su mente en un bello pensamiento patético, como el canto que el cisne profiere en su agonía. Cuando no pudo ver más el barco salvavidas donde Hyoga partió, Natassia dio media vuelta para caminar con dificultad hasta su camarote, abrió la puerta, con el agua ya llegándole a las rodillas. La inclinación del barco le hacía difícil moverse, pero se las arregló para llegar hasta la suave cama y se recostó tras despojarse de su bata para esperar la muerte.

"Dios te salve María, llena eres de Gracia, el Señor es contigo..." pensaba mientras cerraba sus ojos, orando por su alma y por el bienestar de su ángel que había abierto sus alas blancas para irse de su lado. "... Bendita eres entre todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre: Jesús. Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte... Amén." Dijo ella finalmente lista para entregarse al sueño de la muerte, mientras que el agua comenzaba a alcanzar el borde de la cama inclinada. "Todo será como si yo durmiera." Se tranquilizó para resignarse a dar el paso al más allá. "Y entonces, Hyoga, mi Hyoga vendrá a mí..." dijo derramando lágrimas con ojos cerrados y gesto serenos, mientras que el helado contacto del agua la envolvió.

"Mamushka... _¡jamás te dejaré sola! ¡jamás dejaré de verte y cuidarte mientras duermes!_"

Recordó la fuerte promesa de su pequeño días atrás, y eso le terminó de dar el valor suficiente para dejar de respirar rodeada de agua, y Natassia se dio cuenta que Hyoga no solo le había dado el valor suficiente para vivir, sino también el valor suficiente para morir.

_Se sentó la niña junto a un río taciturno,  
Y sus lágrimas lo hicieron más profundo  
--Herrick_

**RAPSODIA POR UN ADIÓS.**

_**Por Pollux Dioscuros**_

_Amigos, este relato que quizá poco tenga de acción para desilusión de muchos seguidores de fanfics de Saint Seiya, es un pequeño relato de un admirador de esta serie y estos personajes, propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Toei Animation, escrito sin afán de lucro._

_Ha sido creado en respuesta a una convocatoria lanzada por Alexiel, una chica que adoro. Quiero, respetuosamente, dedicar este escrito, limitado en recursos literarios a alguien a quien admiro muchísimo, y que tras leerle, he querido tomar algo de su capacidad expresiva y narrativa para mí, creo que no de manera exitosa, pero el esfuerzo se hace, créanme. Este escrito, es para mi amigo, mi hermano Vicman, el cual, espero que encuentre un trabajo respetable, es un tributo a su amistad y a sus enseñanzas._

_Para variar, intenté explorar el pasado de algunos personajes de Saint Seiya y he tomado el camino de la constelación del Cisne y de esa escena breve pero tan trascendental para este personaje a lo largo de toda esta historia fenomenal, espero que lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo, como yo lo hice al escribirlo._

_Pollux Dioscuros_


End file.
